lbpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LittleBigPlanet 4
LittleBigPlanet 4 ''is one of the many games in the LittleBigPlanet series, completely doing away with the whole "layer" system, and, instead, giving a whole new "dimension system". All levels are still there and, for compatibility reasons, the layer system is optional. Technical info The game itself has a very strange engine, which is obviously built from scratch. The resource amount it takes up is compressed to about 2.73 kilobytes. Meaning, you can have huge, detailed chunks of level, and have an extremely smooth framerate. There is also a framerate counter in create, but its usefulness is questionable. It uses something called '''seamless updating', which means the game can, and will, update at any time, even while you are playing, hence being seamless. All old content/DLC is pre-unlocked. Create mode It has a particularly odd, and standard, Create mode, with Stephen Fry as the narrator, as usual. However, there really isn't much you can't do in the create mode, as now it is completely limitless, allowing you to even script your own tools. The dimensional system is also interesting as, with no layer system, anything can be rotated in any plane. Holding "select" while creating enables these 3D placement options, and you can draw inward/outward with materials, as well as corner edit any surface. The premade items in the game are also no longer models, and can be recreated, and edited, using the modeling tool. In an update, LittleBigPlanet got an optional "Advanced Edit" mode, which is a completely new Create mode type, which closely resembles Maya, Blender, and Photoshop. This is the mode the developers used to make the game. Interestingly, all old logic the game doesn't recognize is replaced with a "Script Element". Costumes Costumes have also had an overhaul, as now you can model and create your own characters with their own unique abilities. The Pod The pod is very different from the original, and, as such, has had mapping and loading issues with older pods, which were later fixed in the seamless updates. The Pod Computer has also experienced an interesting redesign, as the style resembles that of LittleBigPlanet 1. 3D is allowed in the Pod, as well as a limited creation mode(which automatically resets if the Pod is broken/deleted). Water is also allowed in the Pod, and, as experienced through extreme Pod creation exploits, the Pod's layer amount is set, by default, to 614.0, and the Pod is situated between layers 300-307. Story The story system is way different than the original, adding about 11,562 objects-worth of collectibility. The story system itself has also changed, adding more depth to the story itself, such as having a separate "planet" system, like LittleBigPlanet Karting, which actually can be replicated yourself. There are exactly 100 curators as of this moment. There are 114 new characters in LittleBigPlanet 4, as well as old characters. The old quest characters returned from LittleBigPlanet 3 as actual curators. Redwick Redwick is the official main character of LittleBigPlanet 4. He is voiced by Hugh Laurie, and is quite a kind, serious, and sophisticated character. You earn the "Popit Powerup" sackpocket from him. Bluewick Redwick is literally a blue Redwick, being also the complete opposite in moral values. However, he is not the main villain. Mr. Qube An entirely evil, selfish, yellowhead-like creature who feeds off of the energy of creativity. He is the main villain. You earn the "Eraser" sackpocket from him. Vera Oblonsky One of the many returning LittleBigPlanet 3 characters. Unlike before, she is now a curator, her planet theme being medieval. You earn the "Spear" sackpocket from her. Captain Pud Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being a sea theme(which also marks the return of the "English Seaside" background.) Papal Mache Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being the russian theater(which also marks the return of the "Russian Theatre" background.) The King Again, a returning character, which is quite interesting being that the original wasn't a sackbot. His costume has been modeled after the LittleBigPlanet 1 king. His planet theme/background being a classic theme(in which you earn the "The Synthesis of the Cosmos" music, which is an interactive version of the LittleBigPlanet 3 pod theme). Felicia Again, a returning character. Her planet theme/background being a news theme. You earn the "Bubble Grenade" sackpocket from her, as well as the "Shield" sackpocket. Others Listing all of the curators is planned in future edits. Gameplay The gameplay is fully 3D, while also allowing 2.5D mechanics for compatibility purposes. As it is built in an entirely new engine, there are a lot less bugs. Fixed/new bugs (LBP3)Profile corruption Status: Fixed Now, the game saves "states" of your profile every 0.00032 nanoseconds, each taking up (starting)2KB each. It never overwrites(only in extreme cases) them as it dynamically compresses them. (LBP3)Blank popit Status: Fixed Since the game runs off of an entirely new engine, this, like many others, has been fixed and will not return. (LBP4)Edit story/god glitch Status: Active Since the game allows limitless scripting, with said Script Logic, one can dig deep into the game, load story levels in create mode, edit the pod, edit the script of a prize bubble '''to contain developer logic(which can be tweaked/selected without fear of returning to pod, and is usually early versions of existing logic, such as the '''Hud Element), materials, pods, costumes, backgrounds, and even a fresh, uncaptured paintball(the one you find in the projectiles 'section of your tools bag), etc. All logic without a "model" is displayed as a "'Script Element". List of new tools All logic in game is a branch of the scripting tool. Thus, everything can have its script edited, even materials and objects. Script Element Exactly what it says. You can get even more in depth by adding more functions, and creating new logic. Dry Ice Basically, it's the '''Ice '''from early LittleBigPlanet, converted to the entirely new engine, as well as most bugs fixed. Hud Element Used to be a dev only tool. Now, it's in the game officially for everyone. Category:Games Category:Fan Games